Dibasic acids are organic compounds having two carboxylic acid groups. Such compounds can be used in a wide array of different ways. Because of their difunctionality, they are commonly used in making certain polymers. For example, a polyamide can be made by reacting a dibasic acid with a diamine, i.e., an organic compound having two amine groups. As another example, a polyester can be made by reacting a dibasic acid with a diol, i.e., an organic compound having two hydroxyl groups.
In certain instances, it may be desirable to use dibasic acids in a highly pure form, as the presence of impurities may cause certain undesirable events to occur. For example, if a dibasic acid composition contains a substantial amount of monobasic acid impurity, it can cause early chain termination in the polymerization process, thereby resulting in polymer chains that may have a lower molecular weight than desired.
Thus, there is a continuing need to develop cost-effective and scalable methods of making dibasic acids that result in high-purity compositions, especially compositions that have a low concentration of monobasic acid impurity.